


Better Get Out, While You Can

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Just Friends, M/M, Sherlock doesn't understand emotions, john yells at sherlock, sherlock is upset, they're not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: songfic inspired by 'i don't love you' by my chemical romance.Aka, John tells Sherlock to leave and Sherlock does (while he can).





	

"Get. Out." John's words are gritted and angry, and Sherlock feels a pang in his chest. John's never told him to leave before. John's never argued with him on a scale like this.  
"Okay," Sherlock replies softly, and he can physically see how shocked John looks by his agreement. 

He shouldn't look like that just because Sherlock agreed.

"Okay, I'll leave," Sherlock repeats, and he walks out of the door, into the rain.

-

The rain is harsh and cold and sharp against Sherlock's skin, yet the burn of John telling him to get out (his voice burns in John's mind, imprinted there forever, and he's panicking and he doesn't know why and oh god what does he do?) seems to just grow ever stronger the further away he gets. It burns him.

Sherlock closes his eyes, breathes in through his nose. Maybe he should do just that.  
Get out.

[But he doesn't quite believe it.]

**Author's Note:**

> h u r t m e : )


End file.
